


黑豹，婚纱，和意料之外的电话（读者攻/雷庵）

by AnnalitaHJSX



Series: Readers and characters [4]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 沙发上的黑豹婚纱雷庵和只谗他身子的你（的确是在迫害白毛败犬），你不晓得雷庵和王马认识—— 论雷庵是如何发现读者攻的另一半的。这是之前那个脚踏两条船然后翻车的读者攻的番外系列第一篇。【】内老样子随意填吧，灵感来源来自P站，链接见Notes
Relationships: Reader/Raian
Series: Readers and characters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	黑豹，婚纱，和意料之外的电话（读者攻/雷庵）

你自己都不知道自己怎么成功把雷庵哄来情趣酒店换上这些衣服道具的，大概是约了这么些次了你总算也开始能摸清他的习惯了吧。激将法的确挺好用的，没听见你的雷庵大爷在门没关好的浴室里一边咬着牙说什么“穿女装就穿女装啊！别以为老子不敢穿！”一边哼哼唧唧嗯嗯啊啊的换衣服戴道具的声音么。哎呀，能达成目的就好，你偷偷自我安慰道，只要能让他爽到其他的事他反正也不会追究的啦，色字头上一把刀，他生气就生气——

你不知怎的想起了独自在家的王马，刚才的好兴致突然像是被拉了电闸的灯泡一样熄灭了，取代而之的是胸口的愧疚绞痛和胃中因此而起的沉重感。为了能够响应雷庵大爷的传唤，你骗王马说今天下班之后要去出短差见客户跑业务什么的。鉴于他一向对你的工作不太了解也信任你，你拙劣的谎言竟是意外顺利地被接纳了。可就算对方信了，你的内心还在为欺骗他还出轨的事实而内疚忐忑。这可怎样才好，你有些难过地想着，如果被发现的话，他一定会走的吧，说不定还会动手揍你一顿什么的，可你又不能断了和雷庵的联系......啊啊，有点烦躁起来了。

“喂，”正当你坐在沙发上开始胡思乱想时，雷庵一脚踹开门（谢天谢地他没把门踹飞了）从浴室里走了出来，“你小子胆子很肥啊，居然敢让本大爷穿这个？现在老子穿了，怎么，还不满意了？”他走到你身旁，以一贯的大爷姿态倚靠在皮制的长沙发椅上，刚要习惯性岔开腿把一条腿放在椅上，突然想起自己现在的打扮不太适合这样，而且......你听见他低喘着咒骂了一声，余光看见他换了个姿势，把两条腿都架在了椅背上。

就这一眼，色心不死的你就忍不住整个人转向他的方向，极其兴奋地地凑了过去。对男友的愧疚在转瞬间被对炮友肉体的渴求替代，你贱兮兮的挪动身体，想要扑倒雷庵怀里去蹭他的奶子和腹肌，却被后者冷笑着抬起带了银链的脚顶住：“啧，我让你靠近了吗。”

“可......可是......”此刻你满心满眼都是面前这个穿着你选的黑色情趣婚纱和配套长手套吊带袜、连装饰用的丝带和挂饰都佩戴好的男人，更别提他还很配合地连那处都准备好了......你感应到自己身上的反应时也看出了那双深色眼睛中的讥讽和掩藏的波动：想来雷庵其实不是那么心甘情愿的穿上这衣服带上那些你看来很可爱的道具的，肯定也有反应了吧。想到这里，你更加兴奋了：“雷庵穿这个很棒啊——！？”

雷庵轻蔑地笑了一声，用另一只脚戳了戳你下身支起的帐篷，示意你自己解开。脱开禁锢的欲望弹出裤子的瞬间就隔着丝袜贴上了白发青年的脚尖，那种丝滑的奇妙触感让你忍不住一颤，可却仅此而已，你并不是足控，比起脚你更喜欢男人的奶子（胸肌）和腰腹臀部。雷庵也清楚这一点，他收回试探的脚尖，分开双腿，露出了情趣婚纱那单薄的纱裙所无法掩盖的、被吊带和布料勾勒出紧绷线条的白皙皮肉，以及大腿内侧之间卡着的那块碍事布料和身后连着的黑豹尾巴。雷庵知道你的本性，用手指轻轻勾住夹在股缝间的内裤轻轻一拉，露出被带尾巴的肛塞撑开褶皱的粉嫩后穴，甚至还当着你的面收缩了一下那圈，像是在尝试吞咽那根黑色的橡胶棒一样。当着你的面玩弄后穴的同时，他懒洋洋地用另一只手撑着头，笑嘻嘻地欣赏着你目瞪口呆满脸涨红的傻样子。

因为视角的缘故，你既能看见他诱人的销魂处，也能看见你最喜欢的那对被黑色文胸包着的白色大奶，可是看得见却吃不到（不敢上）实在是太折磨人了......

“呆子。”雷庵嗤了一声，伸直腿够到你的后腰，把你往他身上勾去，“吃吧吃吧，你这怂货！”

你才来得及在内心抗议了一秒他的蛮不讲理就毫无骨气的把脸埋在他的奶子里蹭来蹭去了。

隔着胸罩玩弄雷庵的胸部这还是头一回，看在这份上你决定先不把那玩意解下来，改用手从纱裙下摆一路摸上去探进胸罩把玩。你在他胸肌的夹缝（你坚定地认为那是乳沟）上舔来舔去，时不时轻轻咬一口。探进胸罩的手指绕着突起的小点打圈，略带粗糙的指腹在浅色的乳晕上转了一圈又一圈，激得雷庵低声呻吟了好几声，却就是不去安抚痒得难受的乳尖。你在眼前不算柔软的白色皮肤上留下好几个红色印记，这才把文胸一侧罩杯向上推去，露出下面挺立的小颗，隔着纱裙吻上去，让雷庵在隔着打湿的纱的唇舌的吮吸舔弄下呻吟出声。玩了许久，你这才想起另一边似的对他的另一侧也如法炮制，一直吸吮到他咬着牙把你往外推，瓮声瓮气地警告你不许只顾自己玩的开心为止。

该吃主菜了。

你磨了他半天才被允许重新把脸埋在他胸口，手却撤出胸罩纱裙，再次顺着线条分明的腰腹一路滑下，一手隔着那条薄薄的蕾丝内裤按压抚摸他开始苏醒的前端和囊袋，另一只手先挠了挠他的会阴（“给，给我住手你，这，混蛋！”），这才摸到那只在你之前填入他后穴的尾巴处。这根黑豹尾巴道具是你专门找的，不算粗却足够长，上面还附带了些许凸点和凹槽，保证能给使用者带来相当的刺激。你捏住尾巴和塞子连接的部位，在雷庵的视觉死角里控制着那根物件在他体内进进出出，察觉到他突然抓住你的肩膀，仿佛在努力不压碎你的肩胛骨的力度让你忍不住一扯道具，让它整根脱离了那个漂亮紧致的甬道。你听见他倒抽了一口气，咬着牙发出了一声短促的催促音，你知道自己接下来该做什么了。

你隔着短裤亲了亲他勃起的欲望，坐起身解开裤子，让自己已经忍得差不多的硬物冲束缚中弹出，贴在雷庵不停开合的粉嫩小口边绕来绕去，就是不插进去。

“嗯……给我快点……”雷庵磨着牙催促着，又捏了你的肩膀一下，“【】，给我别闹呃啊——？！”

里面还是那么紧啊，你一进到底之后如此感叹了一声，随即扒住因为你的突然动作而不爽的雷庵，抱住他的腰卡住他的腿开始缓慢而有力地抽送起来。你很想吻他，但你不敢，于是你继续啃咬他的脖颈和胸脯作为替代。虽然不知道雷庵整天到底在做些什么能保持这么棒却白皙的身材和只有一点点粗糙的皮肤，但是你现在很享受他身上的肌肉块咬起来的口感。才被道具好好招呼过的肉壁与你因为情欲而坚硬的前端紧密纠缠着，既像是在挽留又似乎是在驱逐着入侵者，那种复杂的快感着实让人上瘾。出于好奇，你用左手稍微探了探他还困在内裤里的前端，为指尖的濡湿略微诧异了一瞬，随即勾住已经绷到极限的蕾丝边，恶作剧般拉扯着随时会裂开的内裤，让他尚且困在其中的硬挺感受分外的压力和混合着快感的痛楚。当你发觉拉扯他的内裤能影响后庭的松紧时，你就停不下来了。虽然雷庵性奋的时候那里已经很紧了，但偶尔一下的猛烈收缩也相当适合给你们本就激烈的互动再增加一些趣味。你知道他对你这样玩弄他的脆弱处很有意见，但来往这么多次的经验让你有足够自信能够在他发飙前爽到想不起来这回事。更何况，你们都清楚这样玩对他根本没什么伤害，只会让你们都愈发渴求对方的身体。他的手并没有太用力，只是把你的头更加用力地按进自己怀里，大声呻吟着要求你再用力点。

鉴于这是你们时隔已久的第一次交欢，你很快就迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。内射显然已经成为默认选项了，你一口咬在雷庵左胸上因为胸罩被推开而露出的浅色乳头上，抱紧他的腰趁着自己还未完全疲软又抽送了几下，用力碾过甬道里最敏感的点，感受着他四肢不知何时用力缠绕在你身上，十指深深陷入你的皮肉，大声呻吟着收紧后穴高潮了，可你却没有如预期一样感觉到他的精液黏在你衣服上的热度：那层薄薄的内裤布料竟然兜住了他射出的精液，只有一丝白色勉强从黑色布料中渗出。让眼前不可一世的男人光靠被自己干后面射精的成就感让你差点忘了自己姓甚名谁，忘了控制手上的力道，一不小心扯坏了手感颇好的长筒袜和婚纱下摆，惹来雷庵带着气音的嘲笑，顺带用脚把你顶开到一边，作势要起身离开。

“唔……”还在享受炮友的美味肉体的你略有些不情愿地扭了扭腰，顺着对方的力度起身向后仰去，不意压到了在之前的纠缠中从口袋里掉出来的手机。出于职业习惯（？），你下意识地拿起手机划了一下锁屏想看看时间和信息，不出所料地被日常怼天怼地的雷庵嘲笑了你的死宅本质。

王马的电话完美地打断了现场一触即发的嘴战，也不知为什么，在看到来电显示上的名字那一瞬间，你突然感到十分心虚，只想躲开雷庵再接电话。

雷庵并没有给你这个机会：“哼，怎么，正牌打电话来查岗你就跑啦？”他突然向你的方向扑过来，紧紧把你锁在怀里，“有胆子出轨就要承担后果啊，渣滓。”他这样说着，抓着你的手帮你接通了手机，下半身也没闲着，极有韵律地扭动着开始挑逗你。

“......喂，王马？”你强压着被出轨对象亲手扯开遮羞布的羞耻，可能被放在心尖上的人发现出轨而厌憎的恐惧，以及被雷庵挑起的、极其不合时宜的情欲，努力想让自己答话的声音显得正常些。你能感觉到坐在你身上扭来扭去的那家伙突然停了一下，还没来得及感叹他还算有点羞耻心，早已复苏卡在雷庵股缝间的欲望突然被用力夹了一下，疼得你一咬牙，啃了他一口。

“【】，你明天回来对吗？那个......工作顺利么？”电话那头，王马的声音成功把你抛到九霄云外的理智又扯了回来，一举压灭了雷庵挑起的欲火，你壮着胆子用空着的手臂抱住雷庵的腰，勉力压着他不乱动，这才能仔细听男友有点笨拙的关心话。你心里一暖，随即愈发为自己这种脚踩两条船的行为感到羞愧，可......你要怎么才能切断你们之间这种麻烦关系呢？

“啊啊，王马，我，我没事唔，那个，明天，明天早上我就会......回去嗯！”本想好好安抚恋人的话语被那个恶劣性子的家伙搅了局，变得支离破碎还带了点喘，怎么听怎么糟糕。你气得又咬了雷庵堵在你脸上的奶子一口，不顾对方放在你后颈作势要把你头往里按的手，努力向后仰着想要脱离他的掌控，一面还尽量安抚电话另一头难得关心你工作的王马：“没事，不用担心，我这边一切，一切顺......利......”一心两用果然不好，你眼看着雷庵一手扶着你那根，自己缓缓坐下去，借着体重和那根的硬度把自己钉在你身上，一边自己咬着牙上下扭动一边看着你满脸挑衅的笑容，“咳咳咳，不，我真的，嗯，真的没事，就是，啊对，是有点困......”

这通电话因为某人添乱而显得格外漫长，连恋人难得的关心话语都显得没那么甜蜜了——才怪，你还是很珍惜的，只会愈发不喜欢某人任性妄为的态度罢了。当然，爽还是爽到了的，骑乘什么的雷庵显然已经很熟练了。你竭力在情欲和理智间保持平衡，嘴上还在安抚电话那头难得一次回家看不见你感到十分不适应却又不好意思说的王马，下身却已经开始配合着雷庵的动作往上顶着想好好“教训”一下这个混蛋，空出的手捂着他的嘴，试图压住他故意发出的大声呻吟，而对方显然把这也当成了一种游戏，用舌头顶你的手心，时不时发出一丝呻吟吓你一吓。好容易安抚了王马保证明天就回去，你这才得以挂上电话，抽回手用力抓住雷庵的腰狠狠撞了几下，顶得他他放声浪叫，这才算出了口气，顺带满足自己刚刚压抑的欲望。

你用力在已经被你咬得满是青紫红痕的胸口上又咬了一口，故意用舌头舔过泛着血丝的咬痕，想着雷庵再怎么不怕痛也该不舒服一下，下面又用力捣了捣，听见他叫声似乎都响了一分，这才放松自己，在能到达的最深处射了。你抱着雷庵的腰，把脸深深埋在他的胸脯里，感受他因为你的动作而高潮时的肌肉绷紧和颤抖，这才深吸了一口气松开他，任由他倒回沙发上，自己撤了出来，带出一小股白浊，黏在破了洞的纱裙和长筒袜上，乱糟糟的。这一次，本就单薄的内裤终于兜不住雷庵高潮时射出的那些粘液，不少都透过布料飞溅到你和雷庵身上，更有些因为你粗鲁的动作而被晃了出来，顺着被半勃的欲望撑起的小帐篷一路滑下，沾在他的大腿根上，万分淫靡。

许是这回实在太激烈了点，雷庵有好一会都没要起来的意思，连话都懒得说。这般稀奇的景象让你突然有了点别的想法。

趁着他还不能动弹，你双手抓住那对已经被你啃咬得满是痕迹的奶子用力往里推挤出中间那道沟壑，这才把自己的欲望放上去，毫不怜惜地就着那沟处摩擦起来。作为一个喜欢男性大胸的人，你垂涎雷庵的乳交很久了，这会既能泄愤又能爽到自己岂能不这样玩玩？虽说比不得后穴那般包裹完全，这种随你玩弄调节的感觉也实在新鲜。虽然雷庵的皮肤并不算滑嫩柔软，但光是想到这个不可一世的嚣张家伙现在正瘫在沙发上随你玩就足以让你兴奋了。也不知他在想什么，你这样胡闹也没向往常一样把你掀翻了自己走开，反而还在你快碰到他脸的时候主动张嘴，吮吸舔吻龟头。

“唔！？哈......哈......你不生气？”你一面恨不得连囊袋都贴在他胸口磨蹭，一面喘着粗气低头查看，却不料被他一口叼住龟头用力吮吸了几下，险些就这样射了。

“噗哈——【】你这家伙真是有够好色啊，这会才想起来怕？”雷庵用舌头挑逗完，一手盖在胸口按着你的物件玩弄，一手伸到自己分开的腿间，当着你的面玩弄起自己还在微微抽搐着想挤出异物的穴口，“看哪儿呢？要弄就给本大爷专心点！”虽然嘴上凶悍，他那抹得意的笑容还是暴露了些情绪。你不住拿眼角瞄着沙发正对面那面等身镜里身下人的举动，身下的动作也不带停地继续着，实打实的被对面前这人的情欲淹没了。你低吼着用力抽送自己的硬挺，在到达高峰的时候拽开雷庵想阻挡的手，硬是射了他一脸一胸口。略有些稀薄的白浊顺着青年挺翘的睫毛和鼻梁滑下，与胸口黑色蕾丝上的液体汇合，一路往下流去......你望着他脸上似笑非笑的表情，乖乖又凑过去伺候你这位大爷情人了。也不知雷庵是不是在外面碰上了什么，这一晚都压着你要你好好动作满足他，甚至还在你努力驰骋的时候掐住了你的脖子，让你在物理意义上差点窒息，却也爽得不行。这一闹就闹到了天亮，等大爷爽够了开恩让你滚的时候，你只觉得自己双腿都在打颤了。虽然很想睡，可你实在不想让昨晚在电话里说好要在家等你的王马枯坐太久，连忙打起精神冲了个澡就去赶回家的车次，全然不知你身后那位这会嘴里念叨着昨晚依稀听见的那个名字，嘴角划出一个奇怪的弧度。

回到家抱着王马用力蹭蹭，你突然又觉得和那边那个断了好像不是什么难事了——才怪，只有那么一瞬而已。你对自己的喜好心知肚明，心里有人却又实在是舍不下那个玩得开的，这一切都是你的错。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82815766  
> 【小声】说不定会有婚纱王马的车哦


End file.
